club57fandomcom-20200222-history
Te regalo la luna
| image = .jpg | performed = JJ Fontana (Riccardo Frascari) | musicby = Ricardo Montaner | lyrics = Ricardo Montaner | featured = Episode 14 }} " " ("Ti regalo la luna" in Italian) is a song sung by JJ Fontana (Riccardo Frascari) in the fourteenth episode. |-|Spanish= Te vi y mis sueños se volvieron locos La inocencia se nos fue de a poco Con tus cariños de colegiala aprendiz Te vi y la cara se me puso roja Y mis ojos no tuvieron ojos Para otros ojos, demasiado bella Te regalo la luna Te regalo una estrella Te regalo mi corazón Te regalo mi propio yo Te regalo todo lo que he sido y lo que no soy Te regalo la luna Te regalo una estrella Te regalo panal y miel La inocencia que no sabe de piel Te regalo todo lo que soy y lo que seré Lo que seré Te vi y la luna se pintó los ojos Y reía con cara de cómplice Y desde entonces nos perteneció Te ví y el amor se nos vino de golpe Tiernas citas detrás del arbolito En horarios del liceo me atreví a besarte A besarte Te regalo la luna Te regalo una estrella Te regalo mi corazón Te regalo mi propio yo Te regalo todo lo que he sido y lo que no soy Te regalo la luna Te regalo una estrella Te regalo panal y miel La inocencia que no sabe de piel Te regalo todo lo que soy y lo que seré Lo que seré Te regalo la luna Te regalo una estrella Te regalo mi corazón Te regalo mi propio yo Te regalo todo lo que he sido y lo que no soy Te regalo la luna Te regalo una estrella Te regalo panal y miel La inocencia que no sabe de piel Te regalo todo lo que soy y lo que seré Y lo que seré |-|Italian= Sei qui e i miei sogni sono desideri L'innocenza sfuma poco a poco Per lasciare il posto alla tua nuova età Sei qui e il tuo sguardo mi fa un po' arrossire Ogni gesto mi fa innamorare Lasciati guardare tu sei così bella Ti regalo la luna Ti regalo una stella Ti regalo il mio cuore tutto Il meglio che c'è in me Ciò che posso essere con te io lo diventerò Ti regalo la luna Ti regalo una stella Ti regalo un dolce caffè L'innocenza che tu doni a me Ti regalo tutto quello che sono e quello che sarò Quello che sarò Sei qui, e la luna svela ogni segreto Poi ci illumina con il suo sorriso Crede al nostro amore e sempre lo proteggerà E' qui che l'amore arriva all'improvviso E nascosti da un raggio di sole a scuola nel cortile Il primo bacio timido Un bacio Ti regalo la luna Ti regalo una stella Ti regalo il mio cuore tutto Il meglio che c'è di me Ciò che posso essere con te io lo diventerò Ti regalo la luna Ti regalo una stella Ti regalo un dolce caffè L'innocenza che tu doni a me Ti regalo tutto quello che sono e quello che sarò Ti regalo la luna Ti regalo una stella Ti regalo il mio cuore tutto Il meglio che c'è di me Ciò che posso essere per te io lo diventerò Ti regalo la luna Ti regalo una stella Ti regalo un dolce caffè L'innocenza che tu doni a me Ti regalo tutto quello che sono E quello che sarò Quello che sarò Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by JJ